For semiconductor components, it is increasingly aimed at minimizing the product package size produced. For this purpose, the number of outside contacts is reduced to a minimum and it is attempted to avoid as many outside contacts of a semiconductor component, previously provided for test optimization purposes and analysis purposes, as possible. Such a reduction in outside contacts is associated with the disadvantage that outside contacts for internal test and analysis purposes are no longer provided externally on the package. Although this results in small product packages, at the same time this also disadvantageously results in significant restrictions in the analysis and testability of such semiconductor components and their intermediate product stages.
The associated risks with respect to the yield of operable semiconductor components from a rewiring substrate strip cannot be compounded by further improved production methods. The art thus distinguishes between a product package which has the minimum required number of external contacts, and a so-called debugging package, the debugging package having additional removable test contacts which, after a test for operability, are separated from the actual production package.
If in addition to the external contacts of the product package, test areas are provided on a debugging component which is larger than the product component, a variety of possibilities for testing the component are obtained by adding test contact surfaces in edge areas of the debugging component. However, this creates an increased requirement of surface with the increasing number of test surfaces between the semiconductor components of a component group of a rewiring substrate strip.